


He Loves It

by bumble_Bree



Series: Things They Get Up To [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Cock Rings, Dominant Harry, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Porn, Smut, Spitroasting, Submissive Draco, Threesome, Top Harry, Top Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_Bree/pseuds/bumble_Bree
Summary: In an attempt to cheer Ron up, Harry and Draco show him just how much Draco loves being taken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury and I seek no profit from this work.

Draco stared at Ronald Weasley sitting there on the sofa and mumbling to himself, grinning as he watched him try and drink from the glass he had only just drained ten seconds ago.

“He’s really out of it, isn’t he?” he turned to ask his husband, still grinning wickedly.

Harry looked up from the sauce he was stirring. “Don’t be cruel, baby. He’s just been dumped.”

“I’m not being cruel,” Draco said quickly, scowling. “Did I say anything when you brought him over with no notice?”

“No, you were brilliant about it,” Harry pressed a quick kiss on his mouth. “I’m just saying – he could do with some companionship. Not that he or I would expect you to provide that,” he clarified quickly, in case Draco complained.

Draco raised an eyebrow haughtily. “What, you think I’m not capable of being there for another person?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You think I’m not capable of empathy?”

“Draco,” Harry said cajolingly.

“Because I’ll go out there and I’ll be there for Weasley in a way that will make you regret ever having brought him over,” Draco’s utterly evil grin was back and Harry paused in his act of chopping basil.

“What do you mean?” he asked cautiously.

“Well, speaking from prior experience – before you of course, darling – sex always does wonders in helping one get over a breakup.”

Draco paused and let his words wash over Harry, smirking when he saw the realisation spread over his husband’s bespectacled face.

“And as you can vehemently vouch for, I give stellar blowjobs,” Draco examined his fingernails with affected casualness. “And I’m a pretty darn fantastic fuck,” his eyes gleamed.

“You wouldn’t go near Ron’s cock,” Harry’s tone carried a clear challenge.

Draco arms dropped to his side. “Just give me the green light,” he said heatedly.

Harry licked his lips slowly before grinning. “Go on.”

“Hard limits?”

“None as of now; I’ll keep an eye,” Harry smirked.

“What if he wants to fuck me?” Draco raised his chin.

“Then he can fuck you,” Harry’s eyes darkened. “He’s my best mate and he’s hurting. He _will_ fuck you if that’s what he wants.”

Draco’s breathing picked up slightly. “Fine by me.”

Harry simply smiled and tilted his head towards the living room. “Chop chop.”

Harry watched as Draco took a deep breath and then sauntered into the living room, swaying his hips in the way that Harry had repeatedly told him drove him crazy.

“Weasley,” Draco drawled, picking up the bottle of whiskey on the way towards him. “Refill?” He had a stunning smile on his face; eyes bright and warm, lips wet and pink.

Ron started slightly in his spot, before frowning slightly suspiciously. “Have you poisoned it, Malfoy?”

Draco gave a lilting laugh in response. “Don’t be silly,” he said teasingly, pouring Ron a generous measure of beautifully smooth, amber whiskey. “You’re my husband’s best friend. That automatically makes you first circle,” he sat down next to Ron, and Harry grinned at the truly inappropriate proximity – he was practically on Ron’s lap.

Draco sat facing Ron, one knee on the sofa, his right hand lightly grazing Ron’s thigh, his left massaging the nape of his neck.

“You’re being weird, Malfoy, and no I’m not saying that ‘cause I’m hammered,” Ron frowned and Harry sniggered softly standing in his spot, half hidden behind the entrance to the kitchen.

“I’m just going to help you feel better, Weasley,” Draco actually leaned in and nuzzled Ron’s jaw, making the red head pull away slightly, looking bewildered.

“Really?” he slurred. “How? You goin’talk to ‘Mione?”

“Oh, Weasley, talking about Granger is the last thing you should be doing right now.”

With that, Draco slithered off the sofa and kneeled between Ron’s legs, stroking both his hands in a slow slide up his thighs.

Ron’s knuckles went white around his glass. “What- what’re you--?”

“Hush,” Draco said softly, lifting Ron’s glass to his mouth with one finger. “Bottom’s up, darling. Go on.”

With the slow, jerky movements of the truly drunk, Ron obeyed, draining his glass for what had to be the seventh or eighth time that night.

“Good boy,” Draco whispered. And then he pulled out Ron’s cock and gave it a swift lick before the ginger could even register it.

Ron’s whole body lifted off the sofa. “Fuck!” he said loudly. “M-Malfoy, the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m helping you feel better, Weasley,” Draco spoke calmly, placing light kisses over his cock. Though he looked horrified, Ron didn’t stop him, instead gasping softly.

“I’m not gay,” he said miserably.

“I know that,” Draco pried the glass out of his hand, setting it aside. “Doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy a brilliant blow job though, right?”

“But-”

“Just shut your eyes, and pretend I’m Granger if that would help.”

With that Draco deep throated Ron in such a sudden, eager dip of his head that Harry gasped right along with Ron.

He began bobbing his head at once, sucking so hard that Harry could hear him all the way where he stood. Ron began moaning loudly, random phrases thrown in now and then—

‘What are you-?’

‘This is fucked up—‘

‘You’re married—‘

‘Harry, fuck, Harry could see—‘

Harry walked in then, slowly, not wanting to startle him.

“I’m already watching, actually,” he said softly.

“Fuck, mate, listen, I didn’t-” Ron was trying to push Draco away.

“Ron, relax,” Harry sat down in the sofa chair, from where he had a rather perfect view of Ron’s thick, red cock disappearing into his beloved husband’s pink mouth. “I told him it was cool. I’m telling you the same thing – it’s cool,” he smiled encouragingly.

“But this-”

“Look, I’ve been with dozens of men and none of them – nobody – can suck cock like my Draco can,” Harry said affectionately, and Draco made a soft sound of joy. “So really, you ought to sit back and enjoy the best blow job you’re ever going to get – no contest.”

Harry grinned as Ron’s hips bucked up, his best friend letting out a loud cry, his large hands pressing down Draco’s head so that Draco choked slightly.

“He loves to swallow,” Harry’s own cock, half hard until then, began to steadily fill out further. “Or-” he paused and waited until Ron opened his eyes and panted at him. “You could fuck him.”

Ron’s gasp had Draco pulling off and smirking over at Harry. “He’s close,” he said to Harry. “So what will it be, Weasley? Do you want to come in my mouth... or up my arse?”

Ron’s head fell back onto the back of the sofa and he lifted his hands to run them through his hair. Then he looked over at Harry, before looking down at Draco.

“Ron?” Harry’s voice was quiet.

“I’ll fuck him, then,” Ron shrugged, glancing over at Harry once more.

Harry’s mouth curved into a small smirk as Draco immediately stood up and started to strip, revealing his own bouncing erection, slender and long. “Wise choice, Weasley,” he said smugly, holding out his hand, as Harry muttered a Summoning Charm. A tube of lube flew out of the bedroom and slapped into Draco’s hand.

Harry watched as Draco slicked up Ron’s cock thoroughly, putting the lube aside and getting on to all fours on the sofa, facing Harry, his arse to Ron.

Ron gulped slightly, his eyes not leaving Draco’s tight round hole, pink and winking invitingly at him.

“Go on,” Harry’s tone was encouraging. “Just push in, he loves the burn.”

Draco blushed, his breathing quickening. He wiggled his bum slightly. “Come on then,” he sounded impatient.

Ron slowly shifted so he was kneeling behind Draco, lined up the head of his cock to Draco’s hole and then glanced up at Harry once more.

“Give it to him hard and rough, Ron,” Harry’s voice was a low growl.

Ron drove his cock forward in a single thrust, pausing with a panicked expression as Draco let out a loud howl. “Did I- Should I-?”

“Fuck me!” Draco yelled, his head hanging between his arms, pressing his arse back. “Fuck me, Weasley.”

As the room was filled with the sound of slapping skin, Harry stood and slowly took his shirt off. Draco was being driven forward roughly, strangled sounds escaping him as Ron obeyed Harry and simply _gave_ it to him, and Harry could see how rough his thrusts were – Draco’s high pitched squeals were proof enough.

He ran one hand over Draco’s head, slowly stroking his hair, before he knelt in front of his face on the sofa, undoing his trousers and pulling out his own cock.

“Open wide, baby,” he cooed softly and Draco instantly opened his mouth, his body being thrown forward by a particularly hard thrust from Ron, so that suddenly Harry was inside his mouth.

Draco groaned just as loud as Harry.

“’m I being too rough?” Ron’s hips faltered for a second.

Harry leaned his head back with a breathless chuckle. “No, you’re not. You don’t get it mate – he _loves_ it. The rougher the better.”

Ron, as if testing Harry’s claim, shuffled forward a couple of paces and then began ramming so hard into him that Draco’s hands lost their grip, making him fall forward, Harry’s cock slipping out of his mouth as he let out a wild, shrill scream.

“You okay?” Harry asked softly, his eyes gleaming appreciatively at the way Ron was pounding into his husband. Draco nodded, whimpering, forcing himself to straighten and close his mouth back over Harry’s waiting cock.

“Fuck, he can really take it, can’t he?” Ron panted, gripping Draco’s hips and throwing his head back.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Harry groaned in reply, whipping his hips forward, fucking Draco’s throat with a steady grip on his blond head. “Like I said, he fucking loves it.”

Draco’s eyes were shut, his hands coming up to press into Harry’s thighs, and the way his fingers curled into his flesh told Harry that his husband was close.

“He’s nearly there,” he panted to Ron, driving his cock ruthlessly down Draco’s swallowing throat. “Go harder.”

“I’m about three seconds away myself,” Ron moaned, grabbed Draco tightly and fucked him so hard that Draco was shoved forward, making him gag heavily on Harry’s cock, whimpering pleadingly, his slender body shaking. And then Ron was filling him up, coming with a loud groan, slapping Draco’s arse in time with his final few thrusts, Draco crying out around Harry’s cock at the sharp smacks.

Harry chuckled, running one hand down Draco’s back. “He loves that, don’t you, love?” he wound his fingers in Draco’s shiny hair and pulled, lifting his head slightly and then fucking harder into his mouth. “You love being spanked hard, don’t you?”

Draco’s answering whimper made Ron swear lightly under his breath and slap him again, landing his rough hand over Draco’s white bum repeatedly, even after pulling his cock out of him.

Draco made a helpless sound and came, shaking and moaning, Harry leaning back slightly as he started to orgasm at the sight, coming hard down Draco’s swallowing throat.

“Fuck,” Ron fell back onto his butt, running a shaky hand through his hair. “Can’t believe I just fucked your husband. Can’t believe I just fucked _Malfoy._ ”

Harry laughed, easing his still half hard cock out of Draco’s mouth and gently helping him to sit down, drawing him close and whispering praise into his ear.

“So good, baby, you did so well,” he murmured. “You liked that, didn’t you? So eager, always so eager...”

Draco leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder and sighed, curling his legs up under himself, his lips swollen from sucking cock, his arse throbbing from such a rough fuck.

“Give him a second, then we’ll both take his arse,” Harry spoke casually and Ron stared, opening and shutting his mouth without a sound. Draco made a soft sound and hid his face in Harry’s chest, whimpering something as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Harry murmured softly to him, stroking his hair, his tone gentle and coaxing, but still firm.

Pretty soon, Harry pulled Draco up with him and asked Ron to lie on his back, the red head’s cock already stirring excitedly.

“Makes sense for you to just strip first though,” he said and Ron nodded, taking his clothes off, his eyes fixed on Draco standing there leaning into Harry, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Ron’s mind felt sharper than it ought to be considering how much he’d had to drink, and he was grateful for that – he wanted to remember this.

“Right, go on, get him inside you,” Harry swatted Draco’s arse lightly and Ron’s breathing sped up as Draco gave him a small smirk as he straddled him, grabbing his cock and sinking on to him with a soft sigh, his arse still slippery with his come.

Harry had meanwhile just Summoned something out of the bedroom again and was getting onto the sofa between Ron’s knees, peppering kisses onto Draco’s shoulder.

Then he reached around, looking over Draco’s shoulder as he brought something between his legs. Draco looked down and then leaned back into Harry with a pleading sound.

“Please, Harry,” he looked up at him.

“What’s- what’re you doing there?” Ron asked, his cock throbbing inside Malfoy, desperate to start thrusting.

“Cock ring,” Harry said. “He’ll barely last once I’m in him otherwise. He loves it, he loves being stuffed,” he smiled fondly, pressing a kiss to the side of Draco’s neck even as his husband continued to beg and beseech with him.

“Now, baby, you know how much I love it when you beg,” Harry said, frowning lightly. “So what do you think are the chances of me listening to you now? You beg so prettily,” he kissed him.

Draco made a soft helpless sound into the kiss, looking resigned as Harry pulled away, his arse clenching around Ron’s cock.

“Now, lean forward,” Harry gently pushed him so his chest was flat against Ron’s, his breath warming Ron’s nipple, making him shiver.

Harry reached for the lube and slicked himself up before pressing two fingers into Draco along with Ron’s cock, pushing in more lube as both Ron and Draco hissed.

Then, pulling his fingers out, he placed the very tip of his cock against the stretched rim, easing the head in with slow, steady pressure. Draco moaned into Ron’s chest, pressing his forehead against his skin and Ron awkwardly ran his hands in what he hoped was a soothing way up and down his fair back; the feel of Harry’s cock pressing up against his was fucking amazing.

“Fuck, baby, you take it so _well_ ,” Harry groaned, pushing in completely, Draco letting out loud cries and squirming around continuously as he pushed that last inch into him with a slight shove.

It took several minutes for them to calm Draco down, Harry raining kisses down on his back, stroking his hard cock. He gently eased him back up so he could lean back against Harry, and pulled his chin up to kiss him lovingly.

“So beautiful,” he said, running his hands over his chest, kissing his neck. He gave an experimental thrust and Draco made a soft squealing sound. Harry grinned and looked at a patiently waiting Ron.

“He’s ready,” Harry said and started to thrust, Draco’s desperate cries soon ringing around the room as he rode Ron, grinding down on his cock and bucking back onto Harry’s alternatively, calling out Harry’s name, winding his arm back around his neck.

Ron lifted his hips and thrust steadily, his eyes crossing at the way Harry’s cock rubbed against his, and at how tight Malfoy still felt around him. Harry snapped his hips powerfully, roughly thrusting into Malfoy, and Ron was filled with a sense of wonderment at the way Malfoy moaned and took it, his cock staying hard through the double assault, beginning to leak.

They fucked him steadily, pausing every now and then when Harry or he got too close. Malfoy’s eyes rolled back into his head and his body jerked with the force of their thrusts, little sounds of pleasure escaping him as he valiantly accepted both of their cocks pounding into him.

“Fuck, how’s he doing this?” Ron asked in ecstatic awe. “How’s he taking it so- so well?”

“’cause he’s fucking incredible, that’s why,” Harry said fondly, his eyes shining as he fondled Draco’s balls and then fisted his cock roughly, making him arch and sob. “He’s the best thing to have happened to me,” Harry murmured, gently kissing his way up and down Draco’s neck and shoulders. “He’s perfect, aren’t you, baby? And you love this; you’re my perfect little slut, aren’t you?” he bit down hard in the crook of Draco’s neck.

Malfoy screamed, his whole body shaking as Harry continued to dig his teeth along his shoulder, leaving bright red love bites, sucking noisily, making Malfoy shout out with each savage bite, Ron looking up at the scene in awe, his orgasm looming down on him.

“Fuck, I need to come,” he said through grit teeth, digging his nails into Malfoy’s hips, making the man jerk. “Are we wrapping up yet?

“Yeah, go ahead,” Harry’s hips picked up pace and Ron lost it, coming loudly, bucking up roughly into Malfoy, coming into his arse, coming against his best friend’s cock, his head swimming.

“You want to come too, love?” Harry asked softly, pressing his thumb into each red mark on his neck and shoulder. Draco was nodding deliriously, garbling out incoherent pleads, his whole body flailing wildly. “You’re so close, aren’t you? You need to come so bad...”

Draco began to sob, his voice hoarse from begging, his arse clenching and gripping both their cocks. Ron watched as Harry waved his hand over Malfoy’s crotch, vanishing the cock ring, at the same time pounding into him so hard that he fell forward over Ron’s chest and came with a strangled scream, thrashing uncontrollably, both Harry and Ron holding him tightly so he didn’t roll off the sofa.

Harry took several seconds to come back down; his orgasm had been nearly impossibly intense. But when the sound of the wheezing gasps reached him, and at the feel of the trembling body under his hands twitching erratically, he forced his eyes open and lifted up off Draco.

He pulled out, drawing Draco up and back against him, his husband’s head lolling back onto his shoulder, the rattling gasps still sounding from his half open mouth.

“Fuck, what’s wrong with him?!” Ron scrambled up on his elbows, looking almost scared at the way Malfoy fell bonelessly back against Harry, his eyes shut, mouth slightly open. “What happened to him?”

Harry nodded reassuringly, looking calm. “Subspace,” he smiled, getting to his feet, catching Draco as he keeled over sideways, and then easily swinging him up into his arms.

Ron followed him hesitantly, worriedly taking in the sight of Malfoy’s scrawny arm hanging out limply. Standing at their bedroom door, he watched as Harry cleaned Malfoy by hand, gently wiping him with a wet cloth, rubbing some sort of Healing ointment into his arse, murmuring into his hair, stroking his face and kissing him until Malfoy stirred weakly, blinking his eyes open and whispering something questioningly. Harry nodded with a smile, kissing him deeply for several seconds before pulling the covers up over him and turning the lights off.

They got back into their clothes after quick Clean-Up Spells and Harry served them each a bowl of pasta. Ron fidgeted awkwardly but Harry seemed completely as ease as he talked idly about work, behaving as though they both hadn’t just fucked his rather slutty husband mindless.

When they finish eating, Ron hovered for a few seconds before he spoke. “Well, I guess I should get going then.”

Harry shut the fridge and looked at him. “Go where? I thought Hermione warded you out of the apartment?”

“Yeah, she did,” Ron fidgeted again.

Harry smiled slowly. “You could just stay here for a couple of days, mate. No worries,” he paused and his smile turned wicked. “Draco would be more than happy. You ought to give him a chance to prove that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering turning this into a series if you guys want to give me prompts or tell me what you'd like to read further. Cheers.


End file.
